Another dimension
by Loke0
Summary: A conversation between Luigi and Toad at the prison. warning: hints of slash


**I watched th****e Super Mario bros movie a few days ago. Havent seen it for a long time and I got an idea from the prison scene. They really just stayed there for a short while but in this story they're spending the night in there. Just a conversation between Luigi and Toad**

**Warning: hints of slash**

**

* * *

**

The prison bathed in silence and in a slight darkness. Only some far away voices disturbed it every now and then. Bored and slightly frustrated, Luigi looked around the other cages. The ones he was able to see anyway. The cage next to his and Mario's was empty but most of the other ones were occupied. The strange thing was that people seemed to have no problems sleeping or relaxing. It was as if they were used to this kind of treatment...But he guessed that maybe they had been here before. Whether they had or not, they totally seemed to accept the situation. It was awfully absurd. The prison was alot more quiet and peaceful during night time than he'd ever thought it could be, due to the chaosed atmosphere that had met them when they first came here. Even so, he couldnt believe how Mario had managed to fall asleep. Personally, he couldnt allow himself to do the same. But he guessed his brother was just exhausted after all they had been through lately. It was late after all... And maybe it would be a better idea to try and get some rest and be ready for whatever awaited them in the morning, but it was easier said than done.

He glanced at his sleeping brother shortly before turning his attention to the sleeping form of Toad in the cage above them. The man was curled up, appearing to be in a deep slumber as well. In this strange world, Toad was the only sane person they had met so far. The other inhabitants had seemed more or less crazy or rude, but maybe they had just met the wrong people. In between the worry and anxiety that Luigi was feeling, he had to admit that this other dimension was pretty interesting. Its alien atmosphere and appearance really tickled his curiosity. And Toad was part of it all. He was this guy who had been living here his whole life, so nothing of this was strange to him. He seemed to know so much also. Of what was going on and he never seemed intimidated by anything or anyone either. It was admirable... And very attractive...If they ever got out of this mess, maybe he would ask him to show him around. After they had rescued Daisy of course...Daisy...He hoped she was alright.

A yawn escaped his mouth but all the thoughts in his head were stubbornly keeping him awake. His eyes returned to Toad again as the man suddenly rolled over to his other side. He wondered if he was awake.

"Toad?" he whispered but got no response. After a few seconds of waiting expectantly, he pushed away from his corner a little to be able to poke the man. "Toad?" he tried again. Toad didnt move but a low, slurry voice could be heard suddenly.

"Dude, I'm awake", he murmured and then rolled over to rest on his stomach and to gaze down at Luigi. "What's the matter?" he yawned, watching as the plumber leaned back into the corner again.

"I'm tired...", Luigi replied. "How can you sleep in this place?" he wondered with a slight disliking tone and teared his eyes off Toad to look out over the rest of the prison when he thought he heard someone cry in the distance.

"Well..", Toad started and brought Luigi's attention back to him. "I dont really have a choice, do I?" A slight smile appeared shortly on the plumber's face.

"I guess you're right...But everyone seem so...unbothered", Toad licked his lips thoughtfully before answering.

"Maybe they've been here before", he suggested and glanced over to the sleeping Mario before his eyes returned to Luigi.

"Your world is different, huh?"

"Very", Luigi muttered. "I cant believe they locked us up in cages", he complained, looking out over the rest of them. "Like animals", Toad looked slightly confused by this.

"How else would they keep people from escaping?" he wondered honestly and Luigi stared at him in disbelief.

"Ever heard of prison cells?" he raised his eyebrows in a questioning manner.

"Hmm...no.." Luigi couldnt believe it. This was just insane.

"It's like a small room with a bed and...I'm not really sure of how it works other than that", he said thoughtfully. "People are so rude here. They act so strange and look so strange", he finished. "In our world people respect each other", he added. A moment of silence passed by.

"Do you think I'm strange?" Toad asked curiously. From his point of view, these two plumbers didnt seem that different from himself. Luigi looked a bit regretful at his previous words suddenly.

"No", he shook his head. "You're ok", he ensured him. "Actually, you're the most normal person we've met so far", he hurried to add. Toad couldnt help but grin at this.

"I'm just ok?" he was just teasing Luigi of course.

"Sorry", Luigi smiled a little. "You're great", he said quickly, but understood that Toad wasnt serious.

"Thanks man. You two arent so bad yourselves", Toad smiled down at them. Another moment of silence passed by where he started whistling quietly, but stopped after a few seconds.

"Your world seems nice", he mumbled absentmindedly, as if he was trying to imagine what it was like over there.

"Well...Where I come from anyway", Luigi said and then made a pause. "Maybe you could show me around here...If we ever get out of this", he added with doubt clear in his voice.

"Dont worry. We will", the confident, knowing tone in Toad's voice made Luigi want to believe him, but he still couldnt get rid of his doubts.

"What about that girl you were going after? Arent you going to look for her?" Toad wondered all of a sudden and Luigi bit his lower lip thoughtfully.

"We are", he sighed and let his cheek rest in the palm of his hand. "I just dont know where to start looking...I hope she's ok..", there was an absent look in his eyes then.

"Yeah", Toad replied quietly and there was a bit of concern showing in his features. "Is she your girlfriend or something?" he wondered curiously while letting his arms slip through the holes in the cage floor to be able to fiddle with his harmonica more easily. Luigi froze at the question and with a surprised expression, he looked up at Toad.

"No", he replied with emphasis. "We're just friends", Why did he just say that..?

"Will you two shut up over there?" they both turned their heads to see an angry man a couple of cages away.

"Why dont YOU shut up!" Toad countered with. The man made a rude gesture then and Toad stuck his tongue out at him in return. Luigi couldnt help but grin at this childish act. It was kind of cute. Toad sure didnt let anyone get to him. He was pretty brave. A movement caught their attention and they both watched as Mario stirred a little in his sleep, but didnt wake up.

"Are there 'any' nice people in your world?" Luigi asked then and Toad's eyes locked with his again.

"I'm nice", he replied with a warming smile. A charming one.

"Yeah", Luigi couldnt disagree with that. "The only one so far", he then struggled to hinder a yawn from escaping his mouth but eventually had to give into it. Toad yawned as well.

"So, where in this...", Luigi stopped himself from saying 'crazy town'. .."town do you live?"

"I dont", Toad replied simply, but before Luigi could ask about it, he continued. "I live in the desert." This came as a minor shock to Luigi.

"There's a desert here?"

"Yeah, the whole town is surrounded by sand", Toad explained and Luigi was quiet for a thoughtful moment.

"Do you live out there by yourself?" he asked finally then and Toad nodded in return. "Sounds lonely", he added. However, Toad didnt seem particularly bothered by this.

"I'm used to it", he shrugged and yawned before letting his forehead rest against the cold iron bars, closing his eyes for a moment. As his body slowly relaxed, the harmonica slipped out of his grip. But Luigi managed to catch it before it hit the floor.

"Ops", was all the escaped Toad's mouth as Luigi reached the harmonica up to him again. "Thanks." He grabbed the other end of it but when he pulled at it, Luigi didnt let it go, and so he met the plumbers eyes in confusion. An awkward silent moment passed by before Luigi released the instrument and moved his hand slowly up towards Toad's, his heart pounding hard in his chest. He had expected him to pull away at his touch but nothing happened, so he carefully moved his hand over the soft skin before grabbing a hold of the hand. He didnt really have any plans on where to go from there.

Toad's heart was pounding unnaturally fast too. He wasnt sure of where Luigi was going with this but he allowed him to continue whatever it was he was doing. A sound made Luigi pull away again though, and he quickly glanced at Mario who seemed to be waking up. Pretending like nothing was out of the ordinary, he leaned back into the corner again, avoiding eye contact with Toad.

* * *

**This was supposed to be a oneshot, but I might continue**


End file.
